The disclosure herein relates to a wheel for a vehicle, the wheel configured to support a wheel tire. The wheel includes a central portion attachable to a vehicle hub and a rim arranged radially outside the central portion. The central portion has a series of cavities configured to receive a corresponding adapter. A cavity of the series of cavities has a through hole, the through hole being aligned in an alignment direction with a through hole of a corresponding adapter. The through hole of the cavity and the through hole of the corresponding adapter are configured to receive a mounting element that mounts the central portion to the vehicle hub.
International patent publication WO 02/074555 discloses one example of a wheel mounted to a vehicle hub by inserting a bolt through a through hole of an adapter and an aligned through hole of a cavity of the wheel into a screw aperture in the vehicle hub. The through hole in the adapter is placed eccentrically. Further, the adapter may rotate in the cavity, so that a distance between the adapter through hole and the wheel central axis, also called the pitch circle diameter, can be set. The wheel thus can be used for mounting to a variety of vehicle hubs having different pitch circle diameters.
Although a wheel as described above enables adjusting the distance between the through hole in the adapter with respect to the central wheel axis, a number of disadvantages may be identified. The step of adjusting said distance complicates a process of mounting the wheel to a vehicle hub, making it generally too complex for an inexperienced person to perform the steps necessary for properly mounting the wheel. Further, an experienced person has to perform multiple steps to mount the wheel, thereby introducing a chance of making errors, e.g. in aligning the through holes of the adapter and the cavity properly, and increasing a time period for the overall mounting process. Also, during the mounting process or during transport of storage of the wheel, the rotatable adapter can be lost. In addition, a process of balancing the wheel may not be accurate.